1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in rocking chairs and more specifically to an improved legless rocking chair having reclining capability.
2. Description of Prior Art
A typical rocker recliner chair has a floor supported base, a rocking frame mounted on the base for rocking movement, and a seat frame with linkage supporting the seat frame from the rocking frame for movement between an upright position and a reclined position. The typical rocker recliner chair also has a backrest either fixed to the seat or connected to the seat via a linkage which permits relative pivotal movement between the seat and backrest. Irrespective of whether the backrest is movable or fixed to the seat, rocker recliners usually have a movable footrest with linkage mounting the footrest to the seat frame for movement between a retracted position and an extended position. In this type of chair, a locking linkage is often provided between the footrest linkage, seat frame and rocking frame for preventing rocking movement when the footrest is extended or the seat is in the reclining position. Generally this locking linkage takes the form of a landing gear which when actuated contacts the chair base, or in some cases is restrained within a keeper mounted on the chair base. In any event, this landing gear of the typical rocker recliner is mounted in an aftmost location and prevents further rocking or reclining movement once the chair is in the reclined position.
The complexity and numerosity of linkages necessary to carry out the rocking and reclining functions as well as the locking against rocking function in this typical prior art chair results in a relatively expensive product. It has therefore been one object of the present invention to provide a rocker recliner chair of a simplified design wherein the bulk of the mechanical apparatus of the typical rocker recliner is eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a legless type rocking chair with the added features of reclining and supporting of the legs and feet.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow a manufacturer of legless rocking chairs to include within his product line a legless rocker recliner having a footrest and associated linkage and a landing gear to prevent rocking movement when the footrest is extended.